Many communication systems exchange one or more messages between a first node, such as the transmitting node, and a second node, such as the receiving node, in order to implement flow control. Other systems send the flow control data using one or more unique symbols transmitted during idle time, which in some cases may also be referred to as inter-packet gap.
There is a need for a communication system able to send frequent flow control data using signals transmitted during idle time, but without using unique symbols for conveying the flow control data.